


Chloe's Close Call

by Gnomleus



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Breasts, Funny, Gen, Hot, Masturbation, Moaning, Nipples, Orgasm, POV First Person, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sweat, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomleus/pseuds/Gnomleus
Summary: This is a sexual one-shot about Chloe finally getting privacy away from Max so that she can give herself some much needed release. Basically, it's a hot masturbation scene and it's very vanilla. That's all there really is to the summary.This was written as a personal speed run to see if I could do a lewd one-shot in under an hour and a half. I timed myself and wrote this in 1 hour and 21 minutes with only 9 minutes to spare! Woot! I had some notes penned down beforehand so that I wouldn't get stuck somewhere.Content Note: This COULD be rated Mature, but I chose Explicit, just in case. The one-shot includes sexual content and adult language.





	Chloe's Close Call

I woke up earlier this morning feeling horny as fuck and it didn't help that Max was still asleep with an arm around my chest. A couple of her fingers barely rested on the bottom of my boob, right below the nipple, which was trying to poke through my night shirt. I laid there, hoping Max would maybe slide her hand up and brush her fingers across that sensitive nipple, but... I came back to my senses and realized that it would be hella weird. I moved her arm gently to her side and she turned over to face the other direction with an irritable groan.

I stared up at the ceiling with a frustrated sigh and realized I’ve never felt so titillated in my life. My best friend was right there beside me in bed and I haven’t flicked the bean in… I don't know, maybe a few days? That's totally NOT normal! On average, I double-click my mouse four or five times a day!

Almost all of my mind-blowing orgasms come from masturbating in my own bed, probably because I'm warm, comfortable, and in the privacy of my own bedroom. I could’ve rubbed one out if I took a shower but it's definitely not the same, so… I just waited for Max to wake up. I had to endure sexual agony for an HOUR while my underwear was damp as hell!

When she finally woke up and turned over to face me, she gave out a sweet smile and said; "Morning."

I smiled back and replied; "Morning, Max! Hope you slept well.”

She nodded and yawned as she moved closer and gave me a quick hug. Ugh… morning breath.

“Man, I am SO hungry!” she said, resting a hand on her stomach and rubbing it slowly. “I could really go with your mom’s bacon and eggs right about now!” 

I remember my eyes lit up when she said that. “Great idea!” I replied enthusiastically. “Go ahead and eat. I’ll join you downstairs in a bit, I just have to, uh… wake and bake first.” 

“Gotcha,” Max said as she climbed out of bed. “See you soon!”

She quickly exited the bedroom and went downstairs. I let out a triumphant grin when I heard her reach the bottom and then I threw a fist up in the air. “Yes!” I said happily. “Time for some much needed release!”

I placed a hand on my lower stomach and my fingers touched the top of my white underwear. I remember getting a slight tingle in my cunt as I slowly pushed those fingers beneath the fabric, sliding them through my trimmed hairs. As my hand went further down, not only could I feel how hot and humid it was inside, my underwear was fucking soaked! Goddamn, Chloe… maybe try not to wait so long next time?

I went a little further down and the tip of my middle finger rubbed gently against my moistened clit, causing me to let out a sudden yelp as my body jerked for a moment. Shit... I wasn't ready for how much pleasure I received for such a brief stroke, but it felt amazeballs! I moved my middle finger down further and pushed it gently into my sopping wet slit, feeling a bit of my juices sliding down to my asshole. At that point, my entire hand rested on my hot mound and I left it there until I was ready to get myself off.

It only took a moment when I moved my hand back up a little. I placed the tips of two fingers on my clit, then I rolled the nub around slowly and gently. I closed my eyes and moaned while biting down on my bottom lip. I circled my fingers a little faster on the bean and my breathing got a little heavier, then I started getting hot pretty quickly. I could feel myself sweating as I rolled my clit around faster and harder.

Fuck, I was so desperate to get myself off that I quickly grabbed one of my tits over my night shirt and squeezed it. The hard nipple was pressed against my palm, just begging to get some good tweaks in. I pinched it with two fingers, gently at first, and the pleasure I received went through the fucking roof!

Both of my hands were doing their jobs until that powerful orgasm finally washed over me. My heavy breathing turned into blissful moans, my legs started quivering, and I arched my back as I fucking… EXPLODED with white-hot ecstasy! I closed my eyes tight and threw my head back as orgasmic pleasure kept shooting down my body over and over again, making my pussy twitch. I kept circling my clit with two fingers to prolong my orgasm and I continued to squeeze my nipple with the other hand. When I finally finished cumming, I let out a loud sigh of complete satisfaction and collapsed back down on the bed. I was covered in sweat as I just laid there, smiling and taking deep breaths while trying to recover.

I must have gotten carried away because... Max was about to enter my bedroom! I didn't even hear her coming up the stairs! She opened the door and entered the room, but THANK FUCK she didn't look in my direction at first because my hand was still in my underwear! She was texting on her phone by the door, then she finally looked over at me just after I covered my drenched hand under the blanket nearby. That was SO close! I didn't want to scar Max's brain with that nasty vagina hand... but then again, it would have been interesting to see her reaction.

She walked over to the bed and stood beside me, saying; "Chloe, my dad says he..." She stopped mid-sentence while gazing at my face, giving me a puzzled look.

I was still breathing hard and my face was drenched in sweat. I looked up at Max and smiled with contentment, trying not to make my body quiver so much from my aftershocks. She caught me in post-orgasm, which was near impossible to hide.

Max raised an eyebrow and said; "Are… you okay?"

My body suddenly jerked from a powerful aftershock and I closed my eyes, letting out a little giggle because it felt so fucking good. "Yep!" I replied.

I stared back up at Max's face and she looked so disturbed. Oh, and I removed my hand that was still clutched to my boob. Oops.

"I'll give you a few minutes..." she said, backing up and cringing a little. Then, she quickly turned and walked out of the bedroom.

"Thanks, Max!" I called out as I heard her go back down the stairs. I put my non-gross hand through my hair and laughed out loud.

So… that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this? How about that funny bit at the end? Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want me to write more lewd LiS one-shots!


End file.
